


Siren Lullaby

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, batbros being batbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Tim rides in the ambulance with Jason





	Siren Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some of my old drafts and decided to finish this one up; was gonna make it a full one shot but I like the cliff hanger ending...

“Ttttttiimmmmmmm….mmm…”

He doesn’t know what to do; he legitimately does not know what to do. And it’s almost funny because he _should_ know what to do, he should always know what to do; that’s what he’s known for. His brain, his smarts, his instinct to action.

But right now, holding the hand of _Jason Todd_ as the ambulance blurs down the highway, Tim doesn’t know what to do; and it’s not really as if he could do anything because this wasn’t Red Robin, this hadn’t been a notorious villain.

It had been a random robber attack gone wrong and Jason, god _Jason_ , had thrown himself into the fray when Bruce had told them all to get down, to hide—the scenario was volatile and no one had brought the full hero gettup, expecting a quiet night after cleaning the streets during the day. They were unprepared; so unprepared that when the leader of the group opened fire Jason had flung himself at the man.

And Tim had watched in horror, frozen, much like he is now; Jason’s hands are bloody. Tim adjusts his grip and Jason’s head rolls, the oxygen mask fogging with his shallow breaths.

“Tttttttiiiimmmmm.”

“I’m here.” He doesn’t know if it’s an audible reassurance; observing Jason, it hadn’t been. He drags his eyes from the holes in Jason’s torso, the pulsing injury in his thigh. Stupid automatic rifles, with their rapid firing mechanisms; Tim shudders, squeezes Jason’s hand, and swallows. Louder, he says “I’m here, Jay; I’m here.”

Jason grows restless and the paramedics tending to him apply pressure to his shoulders, hips, ankles to stop his movement; Tim winces milliseconds before the thrashing grows worse. Jason doesn’t like to be restrained, has always hated it, which is why—Tim theorizes—he avoids hugs as much as possible unless he initiates it. So Tim leans in close, presses a hand through Jason’s hair, and touches his lips to Jason’s ear.

“You need to calm down, Jay, please; no one is going to hurt you, they are trying to help you.” Tim’s eyes trail down to Jason’s injuries. “You’re hurt real bad, Jason, but I’m here with you; if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to hurt you I…I will stop them.”

“Ttttiiimmmmm,” he wheezes out again, but stills the longer Tim breaths against his ear; Tim spares the paramedics a glance.

“Am I in your way like this?” He’s already sat out of the way, but leaning over their patient might be wrong.

But the one closest, a lady with wispy carrot hair and tired honey colored eyes, shakes her head. “You’re keeping him calm; keep it up.”

This…This Tim knows what to do, Tim is talented at this. Jason comes to him most often when it comes to nightmares; Dick is too touchy feely, Damian not kind enough, Jason still doesn’t trust Bruce enough… It’s progress that he trusts Tim enough for those nights, so promising that he keeps calling for him now.

At the hospital, Jason is whisked away out of Tim’s reach, away from his protection, and Tim watches them pump a sedative into him as they go—he’s thrashing, hurting himself more, until the emergency doors close behind them and Tim sees him still slowly through the windows.


End file.
